


Glasses and a Vest

by Shatterpath



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Flirting, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, pretty girls fluster Kara, sassy Maggie, silly aliens, space crabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: An absurd battle results in Kara making some entirely unexpected allies. It turns out she's not the only one to rely on inattention to protect her identity!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post. As the lovely fictorium said she had not seen the movie, I figured she won't mind me swiping it! http://fictorium.tumblr.com/post/152549303820/i-wish-u-would-write-a-fic-where-kara-meets-lilo (anon: I wish u would write a fic where kara meets lilo, catco's newest photographer, and her 'dog' stitch.)
> 
> The movie implies that Lilo was only 6 years old as the giant birthday cake in the closing credits had 7 candles. In 2016, this will make her 19-20. I am taking a liberty that Stitch has learned to alter his color a bit just as he does with the third set of limbs and the antennae. Because I can. I also used a little piece of info I scared up from Wikipedia: Dr. Jumba Jookiba is a Kwelakwanian mad scientist employed by Galaxy Defense Industries who creates Stitch. 
> 
> Also, I decided that Maggie knows about Kara and Supergirl being the same person. Because realistically, she's going to figure it out.
> 
> When I typed in 'photorealistic Lilo and Stitch' into my browser, this magnificent piece of inspiration popped up: http://www.thecollectionshop.com/xq/ASP/Heather-Theurer-Ohana-Means-Family--Hand-Embellished-Giclee-on-Canvas/S.CEOMF/A.1428/qx/Limited_Edition_Art_Detail_Page.htm 
> 
> And yes, I blame Moana for the giant crab.

The thing was big. And destructive. And looked like a giant hermit crab half covered in silvery-gold scales. Frankly, Kara was trying not to laugh at it, despite the swath of demolition it had left across Multnomah Drive. The National City Police Department had cleared the area for blocks around and uniforms scrambled away from the frantic space crab. Unfortunately, while it might be stupid-looking, it was also surprisingly fast and struck like a freight train. Kara would be lucky to get through this fight without blowing out her powers.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuunch!" something suddenly screamed in a hoarse, nasally voice and a bright blue streak, vaguely animal-shaped, slammed into the crab like a bullet. The food truck across the street and the convenience store behind it went up in a cloud of dust as creature and blue bullet went flying. There was raspy shrieking and massive legs thrashing in what were hopefully death throes and the same raspy voice cackled with sadistic glee.

A leg the size of a tow truck's crane suddenly went flying and the little blue streak beat Kara's reflexes to the catch. The black and white police unit rocked as though hit by a canon and several officers went sprawling, hands thrown up defensively, glass and plastic spraying like shrapnel. In an instant, Kara was there, bracing the car to keep it from crushing the police team, dimly noticing Maggie among the four.

"One of yours, Sawyer?" sassed a male voice, but any reply was lost in the small creature's gleeful laugh where it swung the huge crab leg as though it were a small tree branch.

It couldn't have stood more than three-ish feet tall, with four arms and enormous donkey-like ears and a maw of heavy teeth filling a round skull. In a voice like someone talking hoarsely in the back of their throat, it ranted at the still thrashing crab, a vile stream of cussing that made Kara blush. She was thankful she'd only understood about every third word of… was that Kwelakwanian? Whooping gleefully, the creature leapt straight up nearly six stories, slamming the police car into Kara's bracing hands. 

"Death from above!"

Those were definitely plain old English words shouted in the thing's cartoon voice as it plunged down, swinging the dismembered leg like a warhammer. It was hard to say which was more disgusting, the wet sucking noises or the slow river of yellowish gore seeping from the debris field. 

Kara jumped when something yanked her cape, but it was just Maggie getting an assist to her feet. "Well, I did say that things were fun around you and Agent Danvers, but this is a good one. At least fuzzy over there took out one of the older cars, that's something."

"Don't eat too much," called out a merry woman's voice from nearby. "You'll ruin your dinner!"

People were trickling back now, despite the efforts of the rattled police officers. Most notable was a compact woman with a mane of thick black hair twisted into a messy bun, wearing baggy jeans and a bright red shirt patterned with tropical flowers. It wasn't just that she was attractive that made her notable, but the large, fancy camera in her hands and the heavy backpack on her shoulders. 

"Lilo Pelekai, Catco magazine," she said with careful seriousness and dissolved into a giddy grin. "I've been dying to say that ever since I interviewed for the job. Have you seen a stray reporter around here somewhere? All I have is a name."

Maggie dusted her hands off on her jeans and barely refrained from shooting Supergirl a wry look. "Let me guess, Kara Danvers?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, we've met. Give her a few and she'll wander in. She has a knack for it."

It was disorienting for Kara, not to be spoken about as though her two identities were not indeed the same person, but to be treated as just part of the scenery. Wait… the name was suddenly registering past the high of battle. Crap, the new photographer James had asked her to show around!

"I'd uh, better go check in on that thing. And that other thing."

She fled before the amusement of her companions could register, flying quickly over to the carnage of the space crab and the property it had destroyed. Much of its gelatinous guts were gone and a mass of clawed footprints led deeper into the trashed building until a spraying water pipe obliterated them. A child-sized hole punched in the wall was proof enough that the strange blue creature was gone, at least for now.

With a quick hypersonic flight, she was dried off from the spraying water and she changed back into her mild-mannered self to go looking for Maggie and hopefully, the photographer. At the edge of the destruction, Kara's attention was caught by a medium-large dog sniffing around the debris. It was heavy bodied with a round head and a stubby tail, covered in pewter gray fur slicked darker by water that jetted from multiple hydrants and mains torn apart in the fight. The wide jaw and jackass ears made for an ugly/adorable and just plain weird-looking mutt, but it was the overlarge eyes, as black as shiny obsidian, that were truly odd. The pale patches around those strange eyes made them stand out even more, and matched the dog's chin and chest. A red and black utilitarian vest strapped to its torso took a moment to register, the words 'SERVICE DOG' stamped down both sides.

"Stitch! Where are you, boy?"

For a moment, the dog stared at Kara with that unsettling inky gaze before he turned his head and barked hoarsely. Sure enough, the photographer came around a corner and smiled winningly at them.

"You found her! Good boy! At least I hope you're who I've been looking for. Kara Danvers?"

"Yes, that's me, Kara Danvers. And you must be Lilo… I'm really sorry, but I have completely blanked on your last name. Stress, y'know." To emphasize her point, Kara flapped a hand at the destruction. It wasn't a lie, she had forgotten the exotic name, and not because she had a really pretty smile…

"Pelekai."

Dutifully repeating back the lyrical syllables, Kara stored away the information and offered a hand. Her grip was small and strong, her skin fascinatingly rich against her own, boring paleness. Lilo's features were broad and beautiful and her smile was like the sun. She had eyes like Alex's, big and dark and expressive that seemed to see far more than she was letting on. It was a little unnerving from a complete stranger. Only when those piercing eyes fell away did Kara feel like she could breathe again. 

"Oh, _mahalo_ , Stitch, you found your leash. Good boy. This is Stitch, my service dog. Apparently he thinks you're really interesting. I know his odd eyes are a little unusual, but you learn to love them."

Kara would swear up and down that Stitch made a rude noise at that amused comment, even as she stammered, "oh, no, I didn't--"

"It's okay, Kara. Not really fitting in is familiar territory for us."

Not knowing what to make of that comment, Kara gestured to the camera hanging from Lilo's neck. "Did you manage any photos?"

"I did! And even a few words for you from that nice detective who knows you. Is that just a weird coincidence or are you underfoot at a lot of these sorts of things?"

"You'd think it was that I'm a reporter, right?" Warming up now that she was talking about more neutral territory, Kara led them around the edge of the destruction while keeping an eye out for any details she could add to the story she'd need to write as soon as possible. "But in truth, she's dating my sister. That she works for the Science Police that deals with alien and metahuman specific crimes is why we bumped into her here."

For a moment, Lilo just looked nonplussed, before she burst into peals of sweet laughter. "Who knew I'd move thousands of miles across the ocean only to find out even National City really is just a small town at its heart."

Kara wasn't certain how she felt about this odd stranger, but a tickle on the back of her leg distracted her, made her jump when she realized it was the strange dog, Stitch. He was sniffing intently at her leg, one front paw resting lightly on her knee… and it almost looked like a stubby-fingered hand… Shocked, she jerked her gaze back up, caught once again by Lilo's enigmatic, knowing eyes.

"You know, we came to National City specifically because of the alien population here."

Part of Kara wanted to bristle at what the other young woman was implying, but then she had a shock of realization. Looking down, she could see it then, the resemblance of the ugly/cute mutt to the blue rocket that had killed the space crab. That he was missing a set of limbs and a whole suite of antennae hardly phased her. After all, Kara herself relied on a pair of glasses, and a carefully cultivated look and behaviors designed to make her fit in. 

"It's fascinating how many aliens find themselves refugees on this planet, hmmm?" Lilo said quietly and the note of sympathy there allowed Kara a bit of honesty.

"It is." Shaking herself out, Kara offered an open hand to Stitch, who sniffed at it before warily setting a hand/paw on her palm. "Welcome then, both of you. We should introduce you properly to Maggie."

" _Mahalo_ ," Lilo said warmly and earned a shy smile.

"That's the second time you've said that. What does it mean?"

"Oh, I'm Hawaiian and words will sneak in. _Mahalo_ means 'thank you'."

" _Mahalo_ ," Kara echoed back, careful to enunciate the word just as Lilo had done. "It's beautiful."

Even distracted by the chaos around her, Maggie quickly figured out what the two younger woman were saying by not saying it, her alert gaze heavy on the strange looking 'dog' sitting there quietly at his human's feet. "Service dog, huh? Well, I suppose a simple disguise can work the best, hmm?"

Kara cringed and nervously fiddled with her glasses.

"Tell you what, Lilo, why don't you and Stitch here swing by the precinct once we get this mess sorted out and I'll be happy to help get you settled in. How does that sound?"

That happy grin was infectious. "Thank you, Detective, that would be great. Is it okay if I take a few pictures if I don't interfere?"

"Sure thing."

They made an odd pair, the small young woman in her loud shirt and the oddest dog in National City with his service vest disguising his true nature in plain sight. 

"Nice work, Kid Danvers," Maggie mused conversationally as she perused a clipboard handed to her by one of her team. "She's cute."

Flummoxed and a bit outraged, Kara fought to keep her voice down when she squawked, "Maggie!"

"Relax. I'm taken, not dead, and I promise, it was merely an aesthetic observation." She snorted and tossed the clipboard onto her kit. "Like I have eyes anymore for anyone but your sister, please."

Abruptly, the infamous dimples flashed in an evil grin and Kara braced herself.

"Still, she is pretty cute. Go be nice. And seriously, bring her by the precinct so I can get as much information as I can about her 'dog'."

"One older sibling was bad enough," Kara groused at the teasing and ignored Maggie's chuckle as she strode into the sunlight to join her new partner and her fuzzy companion.

It promised to be an interesting new chapter to all of their stories.


End file.
